Earth's Curse
by wolfeclipse25
Summary: Gaea has many plans for Percy. Now she's decided to use her son's curse to her advatage against Percy... Sequel to 'Percy, the Tree' Not a Mark of Athena story. SPOILERS FOR TSON!ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Takes place TLO when Percy gives Luke the knife.**

**Words between ' ' and in italics is speaking to your mind.**

Prologue

Percy hesitated, then gave Luke the knife. He now stood before him, weaponless. Luke took the knife and undid a clasp on his armor, revealing his armpit. Then he stabbed himself there.

Luke howled his eyes glowing gold. Light expanded and decreased as if holding back. '_You've won this time, but you won't the second', _a voice hissed in Percy's ear. Then sand came from Luke. It flew right through Percy just as the light exploded everywhere.

When it faded, Luke was on the ground blood seeping from his armpit. "Good blade," he gasped. Annabeth rushed over toward him. They started talking as Luke died. "Did you love me?" he asked her.

Annabeth looked around. Percy was gone. "I loved you like a brother," Luke nodded and closed his eyes. Then the gods entered in battle armor.

..oo0)*(0oo..

The gods sat in their thrones. Then they awarded Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Tyson. "PERCY JACKSON," Poseidon announced. There was silence. No one walked over.

Timidly Annabeth said, "No one has seen Percy since Kronus was defeated." The gods waited a few more minutes and still no one approached.

"If you see Percy," Zeus said, "Tell him to go to Olympus,"

..oo0)*(0oo..

Annabeth sighed. There was a party at Olympus and now it was night and still Percy wasn't found. The campfire turned navy-blue to her mood since there was no one else there.

'_Annabeth,'_ Annabeth jumped. She'd heard a voice. In her head.

'_Annabeth,' _ it repeated. Annabeth looked around and turned to a seat. There was water forming. Soon it formed a shape. A very familiar shape.

"W-w-water-boy?" Annabeth stuttered.

Water-boy smiled, _'No, Percy'_

..oo0)*(0oo..

"How?" she asked. Then "Perceus Jackson, where have you been?"

'_I don't know,' _Percy said, _'I gave Luke the knife and he stabbed his Achilles spot. Next thing I know I'm Water-boy again.' _ Percy didn't tell her about the voice saying how he wasn't going to win again, whatever that meant.

'_As soon as I was Water-boy, I rushed over to the fountain and melted into it. I guess I was embarrassed a little to be in this form.'_

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed, "We have to tell Chiron,"

'_No, we tell anyone. Just say I went away on vacation or something. I'll love in the lake.'_

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Fine, but when you get in trouble we're telling the whole camp, deal?"

'_Deal,'_

..oo0)*(0oo..

**((A/N This is now two months later))**

Annabeth awoke early like always. Early being five a.m. She got ready for the day like she did every day. Then she walked over to the the beach. Ever since Percy had become Water-boy again he'd promise to live in the ocean and see her every morning. As promised, she'd told the camp he'd wanted to spend some time away from camp and with his mom, but she didn't know how long that lie would last.

When she reached to lake she shouted: "Water-boy!" Usually the water before her would glow in at the most a minute. The glowing water would gurgle and rise and form Water-boy. Then they'd talk, but there was something wrong this time...

Annabeth tried again when Water-boy didn't come out. "Water-boy! C'mon, you promised to see me everymoring!" she grew deperate. Fear filled her. Annabeth didn't care what he thought after fifteen minutes. Water-boy was missing.

Annabeth ran to the Big House. She flung the door open. It was now six a.m. Chiron was getting ready for the day and was surprised seeing Annabeth at the doorway, panting. "He's missing!" she shouted frantically.

"Annabeth, calm down!" Chiron ordered. "Who'd missing?"

"Water-boy!"

"Wha- who's Water-boy?" Chiron sputtered, "You mean Percy?"

"Yes!" Then Annabeth explained. How Percy was no back to Water-boy and had been living in the ocean. Everything and by the time she was done she was crying. "I'm worried. He's only water!"

Chiron had an idea of what had happened. "This is the work of the gods,"

**(A/N) October 7, 2011**

** Yay, Water-boy's back! I was going to make the sequel TSON with Percy as Water-boy, but I got a more... painful idea. Heh heh heh...**

**Anyway... review please!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	2. Jason I

_Last: He threw one arm around Hazel and one arm around Frank._

"_Come on," he said. "Let me introduce you to my _other_ family." _**((A/N I'm only doing one of these 'Last:' thingies. This is the only one. Also 'The Mark of Athena' is coming out next year so if you're reading this next year (2012) then I'm going to get the meeting of the Greeks and Romans wrong.))**

Jason

The Greeks docked _Argo II _and Jason surveyed her surroundings. It was a wide area with many buildings with red-clay roofs. Some were domed and some weren't. It was all so familiar to him.

Jason grinned. The entire camp was in front of them. And walking toward them were three people. The boy in the center had his arms on the other boy's and the one girls shoulder.

The girl looked around thirteen. She was darker skinned and had curly brown hair. Her eyes were a luminous gold. Jason grinned. He recognized this girl. It was Hazel!

The other boy that wasn't in the center was the tallest. He looked kinda chubby, but not in the fat way. It was more muscle. Actually, he looked like a sumo wrestler. Jason didn't recognize him, so he must be a new camper.

The middle boy was different. He looked around Jason's age and was around his height. He had messy black hair and slightly tanned skin. The thing that troubled Jason the most was the medal on his neck and the cape. Could he be?... Jason couldn't see his tattoo that said who was his godly parent, if he had one.

Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth left the ship. Jason could see a tall lanky boy around seventeen. Jason recognized him. It was Octavian, and, gods, did he have an angry scowl. Jason frowned. If he remembered correctly, he and Octavian weren't the best of friends. Octavian had wanted to be praetor.

Just then Annabeth ran ahead. "Percy!" she shouted. The boy in the middle's face lit up and he grinned. But then he doubled over. Hazel and the other boy knelt down too.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked a worried tone in her voice. The boy didn't respond. Annabeth reached them and she knelt too. Jason, Piper, and Leo started running. The boy looked in pain.

The boy looked up a pained expression on his face. "Kronos… curse…" he managed to gasp out.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Oh, gods, no," she said. Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder, but recoiled as did Jason. Her hand had gone right through his should. Jason, Piper, and Leo reached them. Was it Jason's imagination or was the boy turning… watery?

The boy smiled painfully. "Gaea… dirt sucks down water… good-bye WiseGirl…" The boy's colors then were washed away. Like they were water color paint. It left water in the shape of a boy. Soon the water was sinking as the earth sucked it down. Annabeth grabbed, but her hand went through. The water was gone leaving a medal, a beaded necklace, and a purple cape.

"What just happened?" Leo asked bewildered.

..oo0)*(0oo..

They now sat in the Forum. Everyone was there. The Greeks and the Romans, but the Romans had unconsciously separated themselves from the Greeks. Jason sighed remembering that Romans didn't really like Greeks.

Annabeth was standing up. Reyna walked over toward her. Jason smiled. She looked exactly like he remembered her. Average height with long black hair and arched eyebrows. "What just happened to Percy?" she demanded. Jason's eyes widened. That boy that had turned to water and been sucked into the earth was Percy Jackson.

He looked at Piper and Leo. They too looked shocked. Annabeth fiddled around with the necklace that'd been lying on the ground. "Percy found out he was a demigod when he was ten." She began to both camps. "For two years he was chased by monsters with a satyr named Grover and Thalia, a daughter of Zeus. When he reached camp they were being chased by the Minotaur. He died on a hill and was turned into a weeping willow." Jason frowned. That weeping willow on Half-Blood Hill… used to be Percy?

"A year later I went on a quest because the tree was poisoned. I went with Nico di Angelo and Grover-" Camp Jupiter went in an uproar.

"Nico's a _graecus_?" someone shouted.

"I knew there was something wrong with that kid!" another person cried out.

"Red Kool-Aid!" someone yelled. Jason smiled. That had to be Dakota.

Confusion was written on Annabeth's face. "But Nico's a son of Hades? What are you talking about?"

"A Greek's been in our camp!"

"I knew Nico was untrustworthy!"

"Red Kool-Aid!"

"Will you let Annabeth continue?" Reyna shouted. "We will deal with the problem of Nico's Roman stats later!" Jason glanced at Hazel. She was pale and her eyes were the size of saucers with shock.

"Thank you Reyna," Annabeth said, "As I was saying I went on the quest with Nico and Grover. Soon we were joined up with Thalia. We met a water spirit who we named Water-boy soon after who led us through the quest to find the Golden Fleece. We had to go through three tests. Nico and Grover shared one." Annabeth added an explanation for the four people with three tests.

"We passed the tests and got the fleece. Then we returned to Camp Half-Blood. It was under attack from the failing of the magical borders made by the weeping willow that Percy had become. Nico was smart enough to put the fleece on the tree and it was healed. The thing that surprised us the most was that it healed the tree too well."

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked.

"It turned out Water-boy was the spirit of Percy determined not to die." Annabeth answered. Everyone was silent.

"So what you're saying is that Percy Jackson was a water spirit and got turned back human and then was turned back to a water spirit?" Leo asked for clarification. Annabeth nodded. Leo rubbed his temples. "This is going to give me a migraine," he complained.

"This is fantastic!" Drew said sarcastically. Jason realized that Camp Half-Blood hadn't known that Percy was a water spirit. He hadn't known either. All he'd known that Percy had been taking a well deserved break from all the monsters and he'd vanished.

"Now what?" Piper asked.

Reyna looked out to both camps. "What do you think? We're boarding the Greek ship and defeating Gaea. With or without Percy."

**(A/N) October 11, 2011**

** So sorry it's so choppy. I'll update as often as I can, but I'll be switching between this story and my story ****Wolf Experiences****.**

**Review! (thanks for reviewing everyone!)**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	3. Piper II

Piper

After the Reyna's lovely most descriptive battle plan everyone started to disperse. The Greeks back to _Argo II _and the Romans to the gods know where. Several people kept coming over to Jason. Some screamed and ran over to him. Some just clapped him on the back and welcomed him. Others hugged him so tightly they looked like they wouldn't ever let go. The oddest thing was Jason seemed to know most of them. Piper guessed with a sinking feeling that he'd gotten some of his memory back.

What if he had a girlfriend? She thought desperately. Soon standing at the Forum was just Piper, Jason, Leo, and the two kids that'd been with Percy before he- well became a spirit again.

"Well," the boy with Percy said, "I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Frank. I'm a son of Mars."

"My name's Hazel," the girls said. "I'm a daughter of Pluto,"

"You're a daughter of Pluto?" Leo repeated in amazement.

"Yeah," she didn't sound proud of it.

"I'm Piper," Piper said stepping forward. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite or Venus."

"Name's Leo," Leo said, "I'm a son of Hephaestus," he turned to Hazel. "But to you I'm a son of Vulcan." He flashed a grin at Hazel.

"Down boy," Piper put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know who I am," Jason said. He turned to Hazel. "I... I recognize you." He sounded slightly confused.

"You should," Hazel put her hands on her hips.

"What do we do?" Piper asked. "It's not like we have a great plan. Also, one of the seven is mission! Percy… I've never met him, but he seems like a nice guy."

Frank thought for a moment. "Was it my imagination or did Percy speak of a curse when he turned to a spirit. Also did he mention Kronus?"

Hazel's luminous eyes widened. "He did!" she gasped. "We have to find Annabeth. We have to learn the details of what happened to Percy."

Jason nodded. "She didn't tell us about that." He agreed.

"Where is Annabeth anyway?" Leo asked.

Hazel frowned. Then her face lit up. "Percy's a son of Poseidon!" she exclaimed. "Annabeth would be at the beach!" Then she ran off. Frank followed her.

"Come on!" he shouted back at them. The three others followed. Hazel's assumption was correct. Annabeth was at the beach. She was staring at the sea with a faraway look in her eyes. She was completely ignoring the wind that made her blond hair fly everywhere.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly when Piper sat next to her.

"We need to know what Percy was talking about." Piper said firmly.

"Yeah," Frank sat down, "Percy is family,"

Annabeth turned to them. "Okay, first off," she pointed at Hazel and Frank, "Who are you? Second off," she turned to Frank. "You're related to Percy?"

"Sorry," Hazel said, "I'm Hazel a daughter of Pluto,"

"I'm Frank a son of Mars, but my mortal side has a heritage where one of the members was related to Neptune."

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully. "So that's why Tyson kept calling you brother,"

"Yeah," Frank confirmed, slightly embarrassed.

Piper didn't know how they got off topic so quickly, but she was sure Annabeth had done that on purpose.

"We need to know what Percy was talking about when he said stuff about Kronos, a curse, and Gaea." She repeated. All the blood vanished from Annabeth's face. Then she sighed.

"I guess you guys should know…" her voice trailed off uncertainly. Jason sat next to Annabeth's other side for moral support.

"When Percy was battling Kronos, Kronos reverted Percy back to Water-boy." Annabeth stated.

"But how is that possible!" Hazel gasped, "Percy was perfectly human on the quest!"

Annabeth shrugged. "I assume that Hera- or Juno- was able to change him back, but only until we- the Greeks- came to Camp Jupiter. I don't really know what he was talking about Gaea." She finished with concern.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Annabeth let out was harsh laugh. "I waited half a year to see my boyfriend. I see him to a day and then I don't see him for another _eight months._ And you think I'm okay?"

"Okay…" Leo said. "You're definitely _not _okay."

Hazel sat down with a sigh. "Now what? Percy's one of the seven, whether Reyna likes it or not. We can't abandon him or there's a 100% chance that we'll fail closing these 'Doors of Death.' Whatever they are."

Jason frowned and Piper shot a glance at him. What was he thinking? She wondered. "Hazel," he began, "what was Nico doing here?"

Hazel thought for a moment, hesitating. "Nico found me in New Orleans." She began slowly. "He brought me to Camp Jupiter and the campers have called him the Ambassador for Pluto."

Annabeth nodded. "So that's where Nico's been all this time." She said.

"First off," Frank said changing the subject, "where can we find Percy?"

"I have no idea," Annabeth sighed.

"Do you think we go on a quest?" Leo asked. "If we do, we'll need to see Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?" Frank asked.

"Rachel's the present human hosting the spirit of Delphi, or the Oracle." Jason replied. Frank's mouth turned to an 'O' shape.

Piper sighed inwardly. This was all so confusing. Percy Jackson was a water spirit. They had no idea where he was or why he got sucked into the Earth, and they needed a prophecy from Rachel, but prophecies can't be forced.

Just then a scream filled the air.

**(A/N) October 21, 2011**

** Short and lame I know. This was kinda a filler. Sorry! **

** Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	4. Annabeth III

Annabeth

Annabeth and the others ran toward the direction of the scream. It led them to _Argo II. _The Romans were crowding around and Annabeth and the shove them aside with the others following apologizing for being pushed.

Annabeth climbed onto the ship while Frank and Hazel stopped to stare at it in awe. The ship was immense. The wood was a rich chocolaty color. Massive bat-like, gold wings were folded neatly on the sides. They were so big that they looked like wing shaped shields covering almost all of the ship's sides. The head was the head of Festus. Annabeth mentally shook her head disapprovingly. She still couldn't believe that the name of the head of the almighty Greek warship was Happy.

Thank you, Leo, for Happy.

On the deck Rachel was moaning on her knees her eyes were closed and green smoke was rising from her. When she opened her eyes they were glowing a toxic green.

Annabeth ran over to Rachel and shook her. "Rachel!" she shouted at her friend.

Hazel and Frank climbed onto the sheep. "What's wrong with her?" Hazel asked frantically.

Suddenly Rachel gasped. She stood up her eyes green. She walked over to Leo who was frozen with fear. She grabbed his shoulders and was only a foot away from his face. Even though her voice was raspy it echoed throughout the entire area.

_Go forth to Rome on a flying ship_

_Where loyalties will start to tip_

_A transformer's will, will break_

_Only to reclaim what was his to take_

_Then to Greece you must fly_

_And Pluto's will then die_

Rachel collapsed and Chiron grabbed her, rushing her to the Medical Bay in the ship. "'_Pluto's will then die,'"_ Annabeth repeated quietly and stole a glance at Hazel. Did this mean Hazel would die? Hazel seemed to be thinking the same thing because she was a thunderstruck expression written on her face.

Leo was standing there with his face chalk white and shaking. Piper walked over to him. "Are you okay, Leo?" she asked him softly.

He nodded slowly. "When she touched me I…I…"

Jason walked over to him. "Leo, you can tell us."

"When she touched me and said the line about a transformer… I heard screams. But they sounded like an animal's…" When Leo said this Annabeth noticed Hazel and Frank looking at each other with swift glances. Like they were sending each other silent messages. Annabeth's eyes narrowed. They were hiding something… something dangerous… something Annabeth knew could be use for them.

Annabeth also knew why Rachel had had her hands tightly clutched around Leo's shoulders. She wasn't a daughter of Athena for nothing.

"What was that?" a girl with dark hair and a purple cape asked. She'd climbed onto the ship. Annabeth had to think. _What was her name?... Oh, yes, Reyna, one of the two praetors at Camp Jupiter. But who was the second? _Looking at Jason she could see he was holding a purple cape. Was he the praetor?

"It's simple," Annabeth replied. "That was the Oracle of Delphi saying a prophecy. So we're going on a quest." Annabeth turned to Leo. "And Leo's leading it."

..oo0*0oo..

The Romans went in uproar. "Quests?" one shouted.

"The Oracle is for the Greeks!" yelled another.

"I knew that the _graecus _were bad!"

"Quiet!" Jason roared and Piper jumped back.

"No more red meat for you, boy," Leo muttered.

The Romans fell silent. Jason glared daggers at him and Annabeth wondered, What would Jason say?

"The Greeks are powerful!" Jason continued. "They are equal to your power! There ways of living are fit to them, even if their ways may seem stupid to you. Their ways are reasonable and they've treated me well. If they didn't do you think the Greeks are that stupid?" His announcement left them in a shocked silence. Annabeth saw with growing amusement that Reyna was looking at him with respect, maybe even admiration.

Reyna obviously loved him.

Jason's announcement also left them thinking carefully. Where Greeks really that bad? Then someone shouted. "If Jason trusts them I do!"

"Yeah," someone else agreed. "They haven't hurt him."

"Red Kool-Aid for the Greeks!"someone shouted and Annabeth smiled. Of course someone would be thinking of Kool-Aid at a time like this. Annabeth felt relief wash over her. Thank the gods Jason was a respected Roman. If he wasn't she and the others on the _Argo II _would probably be dead.

Reyna walked over to Jason who'd frozen with a determined look on his face. Piper was staring sadly at them. "Well, Jason?" she asked once she'd reached the son of Jupiter. "What do you have to say about this?"

"I've gone a quest before with a prophecy and it worked out fine." Jason answered quietly. "We're going on this one."

Reyna narrowed her eyes, studying Jason. Everyone was silent. Annabeth saw that Jason was clutching the purple cloak tightly like it was his lifeline and if he let go everything would. Reyna looked at the cloak and a sad expression flickered on her face. Then she closed her eyes like she was remembering something.

When she opened them she responded, "Do what you wish Jason Grace. Just remember this. You are not praetor anymore." A murmur swept over the Greeks and the Romans. For the Romans it was shock and surprise. For the Greeks, confusion. They'd never heard of a praetor and had no idea what one was.

Reyna tore herself away from Jason's view making sure her face wasn't visible, but Annabeth saw a drop of water trickling down her face. Jason himself looked stunned. Actually, he looked a lot like Leo had when Rachel had grabbed him. His face was halfway through shock and sadness. He just stood there. Leo walked over to him recovered.

"You okay, dude?" the son of Hephaestus asked his friend. Jason shook himself, but Annabeth could tell he was shaken.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jason replied. Annabeth frowned. She wasn't an expert at Roman customs, but she'd started studying them more as soon as she'd found out where Jason had come from, and wasn't a praetor the leader?

Piper smiled in an attempt to change the subject. "First priority, we need to figure out this quest."

**(A/N) October 29, 2011**

** I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I would've updated Friday, but I found out the Addams Family was on so I had to watch it because the only times I see it is around Halloween. By the time the movie was done it was 11 so I couldn't update. I just got in from some hardcore moving wood and now I'm **_**exhausted**_**. **

** Did anyone else in New England see the snow Thursday? The first snow… in October!**

**Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	5. Piper IV

Piper

"The _Argo II _can only hold 12 people." Leo was explaining to them. They underneath the wheel up the ship. The wheel was located above the deck like a second floor toward the end of the ship. Connecting the two places were two small staircases. Between the staircases was a door leading to the captain's cabin. It was mostly the conference room for things like this. That's where they were. The design was much like a pirate's ship Piper observed.

"Hazel, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and I are definitely going." Leo continued. "One of the rooms is going to be Percy's and if Annabeth isn't one of the seven-" he shot a guilty look at Annabeth, but her face was impassive. "- then another is going to the seventh. There's a room for Chiron and another for Rachel. Nyssa has come in case something goes wrong with the engines. So there's only room for one more person. Unless you want up to fly all the way back to Camp Half-Blood spend another couple months making more rooms."

"Our dear friend Jason here," Leo gestured to Jason who bowed. "can control winds. He's going to fly the ship. Our plan was for Percy to help since Annabeth told us he has some sort of connection with ships, but since Percy isn't here-"Annabeth turned away guiltily, and Piper rested her hand on her shoulder. She sympathized Annabeth even though she knew the determined daughter of Athena would never admit weakness. Sometimes Piper imagined Annabeth would fit right in with the Romans from what Jason had told her about them. Annabeth was smart, strong, and an excelled strategist. She was vital in their quest.

"-we can't do that. Good thing I, Leo Flaming Valdez, and the wonderful Hephaestus Cabin have a backup plan for when Jason gets tired." Leo grinned. Piper noticed that Hazel had blushed and Frank look sad. Piper notices these things unfortunately and knows what they mean. That's what she gets for being a daughter of Aphrodite.

"We have to fly to Rome." Annabeth said. "The prophecy states that part at least clearly."

Jason frowned. "Can you recite it again?" he asked. Annabeth took a deep breath frowned then spoke.

"The first line is _'Go forth to Rome in a flying ship.'_"

"Well, the flying ship is obviously the _Argo II,"_ Leo said.

"The second line is '_Where loyalties will begin to tip,'"_ Annabeth continued.

"So, while we're flying, we'll start to lose trust in each other?" Frank suggested.

"That sounds right." Hazel agreed.

"The third line is '_A transformer's will, will break.'_" When Annabeth said that line Hazel and Frank immediately looked at each other.

"Alright, confession time." Frank said.

Annabeth instantly looked wary. "What have you been hiding?" she asked and Piper shuddered. The look in Annabeth's eyes was thunderous. She was glad she wasn't in Frank's position.

"It's nothing bad!" Hazel assured her backing away slightly. "Just Frank needs to tell you something that might affect the prophecy."

"Icanturnintoanimals." Frank spat out in a single breath.

"What?" Jason looked bewildered. "Can you repeat that?"

"Slower, Frank," Hazel said to him.

Frank took a deep breath. "I can turn into animals." Piper wasn't expecting that. Was that even possible?

Frank looked at the astonished faces. "I can prove it!" Piper watching in amazement a Frank turned smaller. Feathers sprouted from him and his cloths melted. When the transformation was complete all that was left was an eagle.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"So you were hiding something." Annabeth said as Frank changed back. "I was right. You were hiding something that could be a great use."

Leo snapped his fingers and Piper turned to him as did everyone else. Leo smiled. "Always wanted to try that," he said.

Piper sighed. "Get back with the topic, Flaming Valdez."

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Leo said. "I was thinking that since the prophecy said that a transformer's will, will break, that's why you thought you'd tell us. You thought the transformer was Frank."

"Yeah," Frank admitted. "I just found out my power a few days ago and the only people who understood what they were, were happened to only be Percy and Hazel."

Annabeth sighed and a distant look came in her eyes. Then her face brightened. "Don't forget the transformer will reclaim what was his to take." she pointed out. "Frank's breaking might be undone." Frank looked much happier at that new piece of alibi.

"The next line says we go to Greece." Jason said. "I wonder what's at Greece."

Hazel sighed. "I'm going to die." she said monotonously. They were silent and Piper imagined cricket sounds going off in her head.

Deciding to change to subject she asked, "Are we going on the ship or not?"

A look of relief came on Leo's face when she changed it. "Yes,"

They left the room and headed to the front of the boat. Leo vanished somewhere underneath the hatch on the deck- to the engine room Piper presumed.

Slowly the ship turned. Roman campers backed off. The wings unfolded and Piper grinned at Frank and Hazel's expressions. If you thought that the ship was impressive with the wings folded wait until they saw it flying! Piper thought. The wings were magnificent. Each one was as wide as the ship. They reminded Piper of bat wings, but the ends were like maple leaves. The wings were as thick as a lamp's length and were as thin as papers at the edges, but all of it was as strong as anything Piper had ever seen.

Piper nearly laughed when the Romans jumped and some screamed when Festus roared to life, literally. Unlike Annabeth, Piper didn't mind that the head of their ship was named 'Happy.'

On the ship Piper caught a flash of purple and turned. There was the girl. Reyna. She was the one who demoted Jason. After Jason had left Percy had had to be praetor. Piper had seen a similar purple cape worn by Percy and she bet Katoptris that Jason had been praetor.

They were talking, but Piper couldn't tell about what. Reyna was looking firm, but melancholic and Jason was looking upset. Reyna told Jason something and then the dark haired girl jumped off the ship leaving the blond haired son of Jupiter standing there.

Piper walked over to him. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said and walked away leaving Piper standing there. She walked further towards the edge and laid her forearms on the railing. _What is this going to bring us? _She asked herself.

**(A/N) November 1, 2011 **

** Yes, I did Piper POV again. But next I'll do Leo! I love Leo!**

**Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	6. Leo V

Leo

Leo stood behind the wheel of the _Argo II. _He could see Jason standing at the prow of the ship with his eyes closed in concentration. He was creating a gust of wind strong enough to let them sail. Leo was grateful for that. He didn't know how much of the propane and gas he brought would last them if Jason wasn't there. It's not like the world was made of propane and gas for just them anyway, so Jason-power it was.

Just then Annabeth walked beside him with a map in hand. "We have to go west," she said.

Leo felt a flash of annoyance. Did she think he was stupid just because he was kind of like a third wheel to Jason and Piper? He was just going to change to course anyway. They were going too far north. He turned to wheel and the sails moved. His irritation towards Annabeth grew when he saw the look of satisfaction on her face.

_She thinks I turned it because she told me to,_ he thought bitterly. Just as Annabeth was walking away he felt… rebellious. Grinning evilly he turned the wheel back to its original position. He didn't know what had compelled him to do that, but he felt that he should act rebellious.

Annabeth looked up from her map and swiveled her head around, looking at the sails. "Leo," she sighed, "I thought I said that we needed to go more west."

"And we will," Leo replied.

Annabeth glowered at him, but he ignored it. "Leo," she said more sternly, "you need to turn the wheel so we go west. Unless, you want a trip to Canada, I suggest you follow my directions."

"Who do you think you are?" Leo snapped. "My mother?" he then felt rage flare within him. _Why did I bring up mom?_ He asked himself, but continued. "Oh, wait! I don't have one anymore!" he finished with a snarl and a smirk at Annabeth's shocked face.

A sinking feeling filled Leo's stomach. Piper, Hazel, and pretty much everyone and come up to see what he was yelling about. They were all staring at him in shock, but Annabeth was the worse. All he wanted to do was hide. Leo saw that Jason had stopped and now they were sinking. "Jason," he said quietly. "we're sinking." Jason looked startled and glanced at him nervously then resumed controlling the air.

Leo felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him. It was Nyssa. Leo had to look up to see her. "Um, I thought that maybe it's time for me to take the wheel. I just think you need a break." Nyssa added quickly.

"Uh, sure," Leo replied and let go of it. Nyssa took it. Walking away, Leo headed toward the hatch, ignoring the stares from everyone else. The braziers that had been lit flared up when he walked by, causing everyone to flinch except Frank and Hazel who didn't know about his fire powers.

Under the hatch Rachel was standing in the doorway to her room. Leo shot her a harsh glare and she gasped and ran back inside, slamming the door behind her. Leo let out a growl and stalked to his room. He entered it and slammed the door like Rachel did. Leo sat on his bed and combed his hair with his hands angrily. Then a wave of fatigue and confusion swept over him.

_Why did I just do that? _He asked himself. _I acted like a spoiled jerk! _ He'd felt a surge of anger toward… well, everyone. And Annabeth was the one who'd talked to him first. He knew he should go apologize. Leo sighed and started to walk back to the deck. He took deep breaths trying to calm the anger that was like a flame that would never be extinguished.

Leo was at the doorway to the hatch when he heard Annabeth talking. "I don't know what was wrong with Leo," she was saying.

"Maybe it's his time?" Piper suggested jesting. Leo looked out at saw that Annabeth was smiling faintly.

"Maybe all the pressure's getting to his head." Annabeth said. Then her face contorted in a fury Leo'd never seen on her face. "He though had no right to outright disobey me."

All Leo's thoughts of apologizing vanished. He burst out of the hatch and stalked over to Annabeth. "Do you think you can control us like machines?" he asked her angrily. "Who died and made you leader?"

Annabeth whirled around to him. "Who do you think _you _are?" she shot back at him. "You think you're so special because you can control fire, don't you? Don't deny it! You're nothing! Without the Athena Cabin you wouldn't have been able to finish this ship!"

Leo put his hand to his chest. "Wow, Annie," he said in a kid's voice, "I'm so hurt! Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but Athena isn't the only smart god! Hephaestus is smart too! What are you going to do now, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth looked ready to explode. "Shut up, Perceus Jackson! Just shut up-"she stopped herself breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide with shock at her own words. Leo was shocked too. Did Percy call her Wise Girl? He didn't mean to bring up Percy. Annabeth's hand clenched around her map, crumpling it. Then stormed away, through the hatch. Leo sighed and looked around. Once again everyone was staring at him. He looked up to where the wheel was. "Nyssa, do you want me to take over?"

Nyssa shook her head. "I haven't had it for that long." She said. "I can take it longer." Leo nodded and walked down the hatch to his room. As he was passing Rachel he heard voices.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

Sobbing was heard. It was Annabeth. "I just think this journey would be a lot easier with Percy here." She replied. Leo stepped back and walked away. He didn't know Percy, but from what'd he'd heard about the son of Poseidon, Annabeth was right.

**(A/N) November 11, 2011**

** OMG, it's 11/11/11! In a hundred years it'll happen again! My plan is to live 101 more years so I experience a second 12/12/12. Like it?**

**Anyway, basically the second line to my prophecy means there'll be a lot more fighting and anger rising towards each other. **

**Review!**

**-wolfeclispe25**


End file.
